Some electronic products have been gradually reduced in overall size, while demand for processing high capacity data has increased. Accordingly, it is desirable to increase the degree of integration of semiconductor devices used to such electronic products. As one method for implementing high integration therein, semiconductor devices having vertical transistor structures instead of planar transistor structures have been introduced.